Mafia Boundaries, Part two
by Robert Thompson
Summary: The continuation of the story involving the fourth doctor and Sarah Jane Smith.


Chapter two

Two years passed, and it was the year 3000. It was the 31st Century, and Martin was doing life on the penal prison space station in the Felar System in outer space.

The penal prison space station housed 5,000 criminals, and Martin was in the library reading a book on the Chicago mafia in the 21st century. He was sitting at a table, reading a book "Mafia families in the year 2016 Chicago style."

Martin was a powerless mob figure now, and he was a model prisoner never causing problems.

He liked to spend time, reading in the library.

Martin had heard earlier in the day, that a time ship docked with the penal prison space station.

He also heard the time ship was a time machine vessel from a couple guards, and then a plan to escape came into view in Martin's mind.

Martin wanted to time travel back to Chicago to the year 2016, and run the mafia organization. He wanted to be in control again of his destiny.

A prison guard was keeping watch in the room, and Martin put his plan into motion.

Martin hit the floor being sick, and the prison guard went over to see if Martin was okay.

Martin went into action mode, and got hold of the guard's laser gun.

Martin shot the guard dead and grabbed his book, which would help him seize power of the Chicago mafia in the past.

Martin was now out of the library, and in a wide corridor as an alarm went off detecting a prisoner escape.

Martin moved fast, as he was heading for the time ship to initiate his plan of escape.

Martin killed more prison guards in his way, as they fell dead.

Warden Binan was informed of the escape now in progress, and couldn't believe that Martin was loose in his prison space station.

Martin made it to the airlock, and boarded the time ship going inside of it.

He headed for the cockpit and unlocked the time ship from the airlock.

Binan then sent a prisoner escape advisory to other planetary systems in the vicinity.

At the moment, the Tardis was moving through the Felar System on its journey, and picked up the prisoner escape advisory message that mob boss Martin Branson escaped in a time ship.

The Doctor went into action, as the TARDIS went after the time ship.

He and Sarah Jane Smith attended Branson's trial on planet Earth years earlier, and now they were pursuing him.

Sarah said to the Doctor, "I can't believe Martin escaped capture. We have to recapture him and has knowledge of organized crime."

The Doctor said, "What makes his escape worse is that he is in possession of a time ship that can travel in time and space."

Martin scanned who was following him and it was a blue police box. The people inside were the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith seeing them on a viewer screen. He then suddenly remembering them at his trial years earlier and remembered the doctor was a Time lord with a blue police box.

Martin set coordinates for the year 2016 the city of Chicago on planet Earth, happy he was a free man again.

The time ship then warped into a time and space vortex, and was heading backwards into the past to the year 2016. The Tardis was still following him, but couldn't catch up to the time ship.

An hour passed, and the time ship made it to its destination to the year 2016. The Tardis was still following.

Martin hit a switch, which made the time ship not able to be scanned by planet Earth's satellites in orbit as the time ship entered Earth's atmosphere heading for the city of Chicago.

Martin landed in a huge wooded forest park outside the city of Chicago, and got out of the time ship.

Martin grabbed his book, and made it to his destination in the past. It was February 1, 2016 and knew the Tardis was still on his tail about to land soon.

Martin was going to take his knowledge of futuristic Chicago organized crime and make the Chicago mafia so powerful with his knowledge.

Martin ran off moving fast towards the city of Chicago. Moments later the TARDIS appeared, and the Doctor and Sarah came out not finding Martin anywhere.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane knew recapturing Martin Branson wouldn't be easy. They were in the year 2016 and looked around of where they were.

The Doctor then had an idea of how to find and recapture Martin.

He then went back into the tardis and came back out with a DNA scanner and collector.

"Sarah, we have to stop Martin right away before he gets into any contact with mob figures in Chicago of this era. He knows the history of Chicago organized crime"

The Doctor went over to the time ship, and entered it using the DNA scanner and collector looking for Martin's DNA signature.

He found a DNA signature, and scooped it up into the DNA scanner and Collector.

He then headed into the cockpit of the time ship, and set coordinates to send it back to the year 3000.

The Doctor then left the time ship, as it disappeared from 2016 heading back to the year 3000.

The Doctor then told Sarah that they were going to use the TARDIS to recapture Martin.

The Doctor and Sarah headed back into the TARDIS, where they were at the controls.

The Doctor then injected Martin's DNA into the GPS tracker system.

Within moments, the Doctor found Martin and he was moving through an empty park.

The Doctor then hit a button and headed to Martin's location in the city of Chicago.

Seconds later, the TARDIS landed on Martin going thru him. He found himself inside the TARDIS still whole in one piece.

Martin try to kill the Doctor and Sarah with his laser gun, but the weapon malfunctioned.

Martin charged at the Doctor, and the Doctor punched him out, putting him out of commission.

The Doctor then set coordinates for the year 3000 as the TARDIS's destination was the penal prison space station in the Felar System.

Sarah said with relief to the Doctor, "I am so happy that Martin won't be influencing any mob families with his knowledge of organized crime now."

The TARDIS returned to the penal prison space station with Martin. Warden Binan was thrilled that the doctor and Sarah Jane Smith recaptured Martin.

Binan said to the doctor, "Thanks Doctor. This man will be in his cell 24/7. He is dangerous and influential, and a dangerous man."

Martin was taken away by prison guards, who took him to his new jail cell, which was now reinforced with new security measures so that he would never ever escape again.

"Warden, keep an eye on Martin of what he reads. He went back in time to 2016 to the city of Chicago where he was planning to take control of the Chicago mafia with his knowledge of organized crime," said the Doctor.

"I definitely will doctor. No more library time for him ever."

The Doctor and Sarah then got back into the TARDIS, as it disappeared heading into time and space.


End file.
